


Clean Me

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Licking, M/M, Syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Written for November's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.Prompt: dirtyWord count: 179(I swear it's 179 words despite what ao3's wc says!)





	Clean Me

Harry sat back and surveyed his handiwork. Draco was sprawled beneath him, the syrup glistening in the candlelight as his chest heaved up and down. His cock twitched against his thigh, thick and heavy with arousal.

“Okay, you can clean it up now. Do you have a cloth?” Draco said, propping himself up onto his elbows.

Harry blinked. “What?”

“It’s sticky.”

“But...I was going to lick it off you.”

“What? But that’s dirty. Why would you do that?”

“It’s _supposed_ to be sexy.”

“Since when has being unclean been sexy?”

“Draco, what the hell did you think I meant when I said I was going to cover you in syrup and slowly clean it off you with my tongue?”

“I don’t know! Next time don’t ask me important questions when—” Draco squeaked as Harry leant down and lapped up the syrup that he’d drizzled over one nipple.

“So...should I get a cloth, or do you want me to continue like this?” he murmured, tonguing sticky trails across pale skin.

Draco grunted and arched his back. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
